Puppies InuxKag
by Mrs Lamperouge
Summary: Kagome has a secret and Inuyasha returns with Kikyo, so instead of telling him she runs away


Kagome sighed. There was no getting around it now, she had to tell someone. But... who? InuYasha was out of the question; and so was Miroku; Sango would be the obvious choice if she did not have all of her problems to deal with; so, That left Kaede but Kagome did not feel like telling her. She had a feeling the old preistess would not be best pleased, and would, in a way, tell her off!

"Priestesses are not supposed to fall in love, let alone this!" Kagome could already imagine her saying, and as though Kaede could not control the volume of her voice the sheer loudness of it would attract the likes of InuYasha. Which Kagome really did not want so... So that left no-one as she had not even considered Shippo due to his young age; and Kirara was definitely not one to be told as there was no advice to give back, because she was only a demon, but in Kagomes eyes she was only a cat. It had saddened her that InuYasha was so desperate to find Kikyo, to InuYasha Kagome was a mere pawn, a tool used to find jewel shards. Once Kikyo was found by InuYasha, Kagome would become useless as Kikyo could do everything Kagome could do and probably even better due to experiance. Just then, InuYasha turned up with a rare grin on his face, and for a second Kagome considered telling him of her plight but those thoughts were dashed by the words that next escaped his lips...

"Kagome I...I found Kikyo and she has returned with me, I wish to make her my wife!" What was left of Kagome's entire world turned upside down, she imagined the tiny civilians screaming with terror. But on the surface she appeared calm and composed. When she had remembered how to move her mouth and makes words come out of it she could only seem to say nice things about the wedding to be...

"Oh InuYasha! That is great news, I hope you and Kikyo are happy together you deserve it. All that searching you did for her!" Kagome thrilled, Internally questioning herself about why the hell she was being so...so...fine with this! She should be screaming at him her news, getting him to listen but no... Instead she was wishing them luck and sending them on their merry way. She scoffed at herself, and in a split moment she devised a plan, she would hide in the Feudal Era for fear of returning home in the state she was in. The only problem this posed was InuYasha's nose being half dog demon that could pose a threat but, she doubted he would look for her already pre-occupied with his "happy new life". So she returned home for a few days to "study for a test" but instead she packed enough stuff for a long time, all the stuff she would miss. Then she sprayed a foul smelling prefume upon herself to mask her smell and returned to the feudal era with far more bags then she usually took back with her, pulled her hood up and biked as fast as she could to the nearest river. She waded in waist height and ducked under the water. Kagome chuckled and congratulated herself this was a good plan, no matter how good InuYasha's nose was the scent would disappear at the waters edge. She managed to keep her bag in the basket on her bike so it would not get wet, and it was hard but she managed to float her bike with her. She was cold, wet and scared but somehow she managed to make it ashore once night had fallen. She half dragged herslef onto the shore but was far too tired to do much else, her feet still dangled into the water. Upon hearing the comotion some villagers appeared carrying lit torches.

"What is that?" an elderly male shouted and pointed to Kagome. The other villagers rushed forward.  
>"Looks like a priestess!" exclaimed a woman, Kagome thanked god that she had remembered to change into the chihaya (a divided red skirt and a white shirt) to blend in more.<br>"Quick get her inside, before she freezes to death!" they picked her up and carried her into a large room made primarily of wood and was laid on the floor next to the fire, for this she was grateful but as she was about to give thanks she found herself waking up and it was morning when did that happen? She thought whilst propping herself up onto her elbows and looking around, not much on the funiture front but it was better then nothing she supposed. Sitting up fully she sneakily got out her hairbrush, did a quick once over and returned it to her bag. God forbid they ever saw a beauty product yet alone use it! She giggled at her own joke. Kagome's stomach rumbled and she giggled again and rubbed it, she really was hungry she rubbed her stomach as it growled for a second time. Really laughing now, she picked herself off of the floor and looked around upon finding nothing that interested her she walked outside and had to shield her eyes, the sun was nice today.

"Look, the priestess, she wakes!" with the first call a dozen or so heads looked up in unison, and then suddenly she was surrounded being offered gifts of all shapes and sizes and having demands shouted at her all at once. It was all a very disorientating experiance.

"PLEASE BLESS MY BABY!" one woman screamed

"CAN YOU MAKE IT SO THERE WILL BE A GOOD HARVEST THIS YEAR?" shouted a man "HEAL THE SICK PLEASE!" another woman hollered.

"MAKE ME RICH!" another man shouted.

On top of that there were the gifts there were radishes and rice and money and blankets and silk and jewellery and many other finerys. By the end of it was a very shocked Kagome with her arms full of gifts, Miroku would be proud she thought wryly, on the plus side she now had some food. Kagome re-entered the hut and cooked rice and vegetables, not the classiest of meals but she was too hungry to even think of anything fancier. She ate so fast she was not sure where she had put it all when she was done, Kagome had a feeling she was wearing more then she had actually eaten... she suddenly thought about InuYasha, when he would be getting married and how happy he would be not knowing about... her secret. There was no way of getting around it now, she sighed again and came out of the hut. Looking around it was a nice quaint village, as long as she was here she might aswell do some work, she supposed. Kagome walked slowly, trying to take in everything and look for something to do. She came across an elderly woman struggling with some crops and offered her assistance.

"Excuse me, would you like a hand?" Kagome asked. The woman looked up, clearly grateful and offered her an armful of produce. They walked in silence until they reached a storage shed. As, they entered the glorified hut, and crept past the various sacks filled with every food growable in this area. Kagome and the elderly woman were just passing the rice, when a demon jumped out and struck the woman on her shoulder. Kagome removed the bow off of her shoulder, aimed, and let an arrow go which was surrounded by a pink light. She was shocked to see... for the first time in a long time... SHE HAD MISSED! Kagome had only suceeded in grazing it's tail. The beast grabbed her under the arms and flew off. She screamed and kicked, all to no avail the beast clung on. Soon she got tired and gave up to watch the countless villages she passed over. Some people pointed with wonder at the girl in the clutches of a demon. Kagome no longer tried to shout for help, her voice was too hoarse so she just watched the world go by, and hoped the "ride" would be over soon. Kagome shivered and came out of her day dream and noticed they had gotten higher. They touched down after a few hours in the middle of no-where, Kagome was terrified and wished that she had just told InuYasha but took the thought back once she remebered his face when he told her he had found Kikyo. The cave was... well a cave Kagome supposed. It was dark and smelled of damp, not the ideal place for a pregnant girl to stay. The demon slunk away after a few minutes and Kagome immediatly set about trying to find a way to escape. Not much in the cave, some bones was about it. It did not help matters all Kagome had in her pocket was a nail file , but when in a desperate situation you will find you have the best ideas... One of these ideas had just struck Kagome. She got to work filing one of the bones tips, when this was sharp and to her liking she filed another bone down so it was thin. After that she got to work on her trousers, pulling the elastic out of them. When the elastic was free she almost cried with joy but stopped and herself.

"That's hormones for you." she whispered and finished her plan by tying the elastic to the thin bow making a make shift bow. Kagome giggled to herself, she never was very good at making things and this was the worst thing ever it may be usable for the one "arrow" she had prepared but that was about it. The demon did not return for several hours and when it did poor Kagome felt as if she could no longer lift her head due to the fact she had not eaten since yesterday. However as she thought this the next sight she saw almost made her jump up in surprise. Obviously Kagome was not the only hungry one and the demon had brought back a "snack" if that what you could call it. Behind the demon trotted a beautiful black unicorn stallion with a flame mane, tail and hooves. Kagome gasped and raised her make shift bow and arrow with shaky hands. With a cry she shot the arrow which, surrounded in a pink light hit the demon directly in the head and he died. She whistled to the stallion and he cocked his head to listen as if he waited for something. Kagome decided to name him as she knew it would be pratical to take him along. She thought but there was only one name she thought suited him...

"Honoo..." she called his new name tentativly and he responded by whinnying softly in a way that made Kagome want to laugh. She approached Honoo carefully and climbed warily onto his back. Honoo made no movements nor did he potray any displeasure to having Kagome on his back. This made her very happy. Honoo cantered out of the cave seeming to be as eager as Kagome was to escape. Kagome had decided to return home, to her own time to get a check up on her baby, she was worried and wanted to see if everything was ok. They continued down the road until they hit a woodland area. As the went through this rare patch of shade they saw a person on the floor moaning. Kagome hopped down and walked over to the person. Kagome bent down slowly and rolled the person over, it was a girl of maybe 14 and her leg stuck out at am awkward angle. Together Kagome and Honoo manged to get the girl onto Honoo's back. Kagome walked for a bit and when night fell Kagome lit a fire on Honoo's mane and lowered the girl to the floor and splinted her leg. Dispite Kagome's hatred of sleeping outdoors she welcomed it and fell asleep rather quickly propped up with her head on Honoo's back. In her dreams Kagome was back in the village with InuYasha, with Kikyo gone he had welcomed Kagome with open arms... in the dream there was something missing... It took Kagome a while to realise it and it shocked her how easily she had overlooked that fact she was not pregnant. Kagome awoke to find the fire out, Honoo grazing and the girl sitting upright.

"Hello I am Kagome and I found you yesterday, who are you?" Kagome said grinning.  
>"Erm... I am... C-cherie and thank you." the girl replied, Kagome gave her a once over, the girl was beautiful, long, wavy blonde hair and flushed cheeks. Kagome was thinking about what natural beauty this lucky girl possessed when both their stomachs simultaneously rumbled and this made the girls giggle. Kagome had to forage for food just until they could locate her bags. She cooked various mushrooms and fish on sticks, when cooked she handed one to Cherie who took it and smiled her thanks. They wolfed their food down then packed up camp, they had a long way to go, Cherie had amnesia so Kagome decided to take Cherie with her. Kagome helped Cherie clamber up onto Honoo's back and they carried on, on the ride Kagome filled her in.<p>

"This baby is a 1/4 demon you know, and 3/4 Human. It's father is 1/2 demon." Kagome said smiling and rubbing her slightly swollen stomach fondly. Cherie's eyes widened at this news "It was not meant to happen..." Kagome continued oblivious to Cherie's reaction. "He is in love with someone else so I ran away without telling him." Kagome said her face falling, and Cherie's facial expression changed to, from one of shock to one full of sympathy. they carried on in silence until the chanced across a travelling merchant with Kagomes stuff!

"HEY THAT IS MY STUFF!" Kagome shouted and ran towards him, the merchant fled leaving the stuff thankfully. Kagome put her bag on her back; Her bow and arrows over one shoulder and got onto her bike. Now they were travelling faster. All of a sudden Kagome sensed a jewel shard and it was close so they changed they changed their course and rode directly into the woods, Honoo went into a gallop to keep up. Kagome came to a halt at the sight she saw, she was sure she had gotten further away then this... but that was the well no mistaking it. Kagome closed her eyes and her hair and eyes glowed bright baby pink. Kagome got smaller and her hair turned blonde; her face shape changed; so did her stature. When the transformation was complete poor Cherie did not recognise her at all, Kagome even smelled different. Then Kagome caught Cherie's eye and winked.

"Priestess magic has its perks, I still need to avoid InuYasha, my baby's Daddy." Kagome giggle and took Cherie's hand to lead her to the well. Kagome gently pushed Cherie in and then jumped in after her. When they were back in Kagome's own time she thought it strange that it was only her and InuYasha that could change time but now so could Cherie but shrugged it off. and climbed up the ladder. Good, Kagome thought, no sign of mother, souta or grandpa. they climbed up the ladder and made it out of the shrine. Kagome Giggled and Cherie joined in. They hurried through the streets, eager to return to Honoo. They scurried across the streets past the various shops Kagome would have stopped in if she had some money. Again the thought crossed her mind of how Cherie did not care about cars or shops even though she was from the Feudal Era... The hospital was mericfully close in Kagome's small hometown, and the got to it reletivly quickly. They calmly walked inside when they got to the ignorant receptionist who was chewing gum and filing her nails, Kagome used her powers again. Her eyes glowed bright baby pink as did the receptionist's.

"I have an appointment for an ultrasound." Kagome told her saying each word precisly.  
>"I see, right this way ma'am." Cheries eyes widened, did it not take ages at a hospital even with an appointment?... Kagomes magic is strong indeed Cherie thought to herself not uttering a word. They were led to a room which was dark and Kagome laid down. The Ultra-soundist rolled up her shirt to expose the bump and put down the gel which made Kagome whince and giggle.<br>"It is cold." Kagome explained. The woman moved it around until they got a clear picture.  
>"There they are." she said with a smile.<br>"They?" Kagome asked a tremble in her voice.  
>"Oh, Did you not know Miss? Surely by this far gone the other ultra-soundists would have told you you are expecting Triplets." The woman asked assessing Kagome's reaction which stayed calm and the Ultra sound was done Kagome was very withdrawn but managed to remember Cherie's leg. They trudged down to the Facture Clinic and got it put in a cast. They escaped with a picture of Kagomes babies, apparently she was roughly 4 months through and had another 6 months to go. They made good time and got back the well by nightfall, then got back into the well and found Honoo still standing there. In the exact spot they had left him. That night they step up camp near the well, too tired to think of a better place to set up and fell straight to sleep. In the morning they set off at first light and found a quaint little village to work in.<p>

Whilst all this had been going on InuYasha had been searching for Kagome day after day since he had learnt she had dissapeared mysteriously, without a word to anyone. This alone had worried him, Sango did not even know where she was and Sango was Kagome's best friend and told the EVERYTHING. So for the past few months he had searched for her. All to no avail and with complaints from his fiance.

"She is gone and you should not worry so much, come plan the wedding with me and Kaede." She would moan when he would return at night, exhausted and dirty. But InuYasha would not listen and would be out there the next day aswell. This was how it continued through the months much to the very expressed displeasure of Kikyo. Sometimes he took Kirara or Shippo with him but they always returned empty handed and with a lack of spirits. As Kaede and Kikyo immersed themselves into the wedding plans InuYasha immersed himself in the locating of Kagome. It had almost been 9months since Kagome had gone missing but InuYasha was not losing hope after all, he had found Kikyo had he not? But just as he was to set out on yet another hunt a weary blonde priestess riding upon a black stallion with a beautiful companion entered the village about a month before the date of the wedding.

"We are here Cherie, remember not to call me Kagome any more I will be... Shiroi Kiri Ok?" Cherie nodded, and they were approached by InuYasha.  
>"I have not se-" he stopped dead his eyes widening at Kagomes stomach which was now very large.<br>"What the hell have you done." He spat through his teeth.  
>"Priestesses are not to fall in love, at all." he hissed but all his malice melted away as he caught Kagome as she fell of of the unicorn in a dead faint from the weariness of travel. InuYasha carried her inside and then left to attend to the wedding matters. Cherie crouched by Kagome's side and waited for her to wake. When she finally did it was midday and everyone was hard at work. They both exited the tent. Kagome's face fell at the amount to people who were wary of her or shook their heads in shame and dissapointment but still she looked for work. Kagome spotted Sango and was very pleased, so pleased she approached her and offered her a hand. Sango lifted her head to see the unrecognisable Kagome waddle towards her, Kagome had adopted the pregnancy waddle around her 5th month.<p>

"Who are you?" Sango asked sharply, maybe a little to sharply she thought but did not appologise.  
>" I am K-er... Shiroi Kiri." she giggled and added "Need a hand?" Sango looked her up and down then sniffed and said in a tone full of venom "Not by the likes of you." The pain that crossed Kagomes face was not hidden what so ever and Cherie felt herself wanted to give Kagome a hug but then decided against it. Then InuYasha returned on another one of his trips to find the Kagome that was right under his nose but thanks to priestess magic went undetected. Sango immediatly left Kagome to run to meet InuYasha.<br>"Did you find he-" she started.  
>"No." He cut her off anticepating her question and skulked past her right up to Kagome.<br>"Who are you and what are you doing here." Barked InuYasha, Boy he really does not waste time does he?  
>"My name is Shiroi Kiri, I am here in the need of work." But she was talking to herself he had already gone. So she took Cherie and went in search of herbs to turn into ointments. Only the children of the village seemed to like Cherie and Kagome and followed them helping them pick herbs and being delighted when they got the right ones. It was on of these trips that HE was spotted. Cherie stopped dead eyes wide, mouth open. Kagome followed her gaze to a tall and sexy as hell, man who possessed the same silver hair as InuYasha but different ears, more like elf ones. he shot them a cold gaze but lingered on Cherie. Then without warning he strode forward and grabbed Cherie in a tight grip and before she could scream he...he...he...<p>

Kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her hair, down her body but leaving them behind her back. Cherie who was surprised at first responded with the same ferociousness and Kagome guessing this would last a while rolled her eyes and ushered the children away to a different patch to pick herbs. She was pining for the touch she had before... On the night the babies were conceived... The same way InuYasha had looked at her that night. Seeing only her and thinking only of her not Kikyo... she only realised she was crying with one of the children ahd wiped away her tears. She smiled at him and stood as she did a very flushed Cherie turned up hand in hand with Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled but said nothing. So they headed back to the village together it was almost time for the wedding Kagome thought with a heavy heart. When InuYasha saw them return he almost fell off of the ladder to see Cherie and Sesshomaru holding hands and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come now little brother, do you think you are the only one who could get a human play thing?" Sesshomaru said very mono-tone and InuYasha said nothing and went back to decorating. As if a que all the villagers swarmed and sat on the benches that had been put out with a crooked aisle down the middle. At the front stood InuYasha dressed smartly and Kaede. The stood there for roughly 5 minutes until everyone had sat down and Kagome's friends tood behind InuYasha. Then everyone stood as the bride emerged and walked down the crooked aisle. It was a short one so it did not take her long to be standing at the front in a white kimono. InuYasha and Kikyo turned to face eachother grinning. Then everybody re-sat down to watch the ceremony.

"All ye folks are here today by the wish of the two to be wed, Kikyo do ye take inuYash to be thy husband?" Kaede started.  
>"Yes." Kikyo said simply.<br>"And you InuYasha, you you take Kikyo to be thy woman?" Kaede asked.  
>"I d-." Inuyasha was cut off by a yelp of surprise. Everyone turned to see Kagome doubled over in pain. Whilst the ceremony had been going on a warm liquid had suddenly gushed down Kagome's legs and then the pain hit her and she nearly screamed but she bit down on it and all that escaped was a moan. Kaede realised what was happening first and rushed towards her calling InuYasha.<br>"InuYasha, help me carry her the wedding shall have to wait a while." called Kaede as InuYasha followed her. This was the worst pain Kagome had ever felt, but her labour was very short , by the time InuYasha had carried her to the hut that Kaede led him to and by all following Kaede's instructions of when to breath and when to push the first baby was born Kaede let out a sharp gasp of surprise, the baby boy looked exactly like InuYasha ears and all. She was about to go back to the ceremony when Kagome grabbed her leg.

"It is triplets there are two more to go." she told her.  
>"Kagome why did you leave and not tell us... never mind tell us later you are busy... push." the old lady said quietly and through her guidence the second baby was born, a girl looking like Kagome but with InuYashas ears. It was halfway through the birth of the third baby that Kagome's magic wore off due to lack of concentration and she went back to looking like herself again. When the third baby was finally born it's hair was silver and dark blue like both parents it had InuYasha's ears but unlike the other two, it also had a tail. Another Girl. It took half a day but finally all three babies were born. Two girls and a boy. Kaede exited the tent looking very tired but not as much as Kagome. Who slept until the next morning. InuYasha woke Kaede early, eager to get on with the marriage, but she shook her head.<br>"Before ye make your decision follow me I have something ye will want to see." She lead InuYasha to the hut were Kagome was and let him in but did not follow inside. She would give them some privacy. He entered the hut and stopped dead. The sight he saw was Kagome Sitting bolt upright with the 3 babies that really resmebled the two of them. Kagome heard the footsteps and looked up. When she saw InuYasha she grimaced.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all InuYasha could say.  
>"I just wanted you to be happy, and Kikyo makes you happy." Kagome replied quietly. Inuyasha stayed silent for ages until Kagome put the boy into his arms then he grinned bigger then when he had found Kikyo. This filled Kagome's heart with pure glee and happiness.<br>"Want to name them?" she whispered unable to make a bigger noise then that.  
>"O-ok, can we name him Koinu gin?" asked InuYasha stammering still unable to get over the prospect of him being a father.<br>"What a Lovely name!" Kagome Thrilled.  
>"Now the Navy blue haired girl...Hmmm Sakura?" Kagome queried. InuYasha's face lit up... "Beautiful just like you. Can we call the last on Shiroi Kiri, In honour of you?" he said. Kagome giggled and nodded.<br>"Kagome, I am sorry but I have to go and... you know...get married." Kagomes face fell.  
>"Yeah... I know." InuYasha exited the Hut and when everyone was ready he stood at the end of the crooked aisle and everyone stood when the bride walked down the crooked aisle.<p>

"All ye folks are here today by the wish of the two to be wed,Inuyasha do ye take this girl to be thy woman?" Kaede started like last time.  
>"I do" Inuyasha said happily and the he grinned.<br>"And you girl, you you take InuYasha to be thy husband?" Kaede asked.  
>"I do." Kagome said proudly looking the baby Sakura in her arms then Koinu Gin in InuYasha's arms and Shiroi Kiri in Sango's arms.<br>"You are now man and woman, you may kiss the bride!" As Inuyasha leant in to kiss Kagome an arrow was shot at Kagome which hit her in the shoulder when she turned to sheild Sakura. Kikyo stood hand still in the release postition. InuYasha saw red and in one single, fluid movement he cut Kikyo down with the tetusaiga.  
>"I never got my kiss..." InuYasha mumbled when he returned to Kagome's side. So they kissed passionately. Seeing this Cherie and Sesshomaru grinned and followed suit.<p> 


End file.
